


Mickey Thinks He's Not Afraid

by teamwinchesterbros



Series: 5 Sentence Shameless prompts [8]
Category: Shameless (US)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:07:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamwinchesterbros/pseuds/teamwinchesterbros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mickey's thoughts when Ian says "At least he's not afraid to kiss me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey Thinks He's Not Afraid

_Wow fuck you ._

_Shit maybe he’s right._

_No fuck it I’m not a fucking pussy._

_I’ll show that asswipe. I’_ _m not afraid of shit_


End file.
